islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor
Ffarquhar.jpg Trevor is a traction engine. Bio Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought him old fashioned and sent him to the scrapyard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard, but is often borrowed by his old driver Jem Cole to do odds jobs. Persona Trevor is very friendly and gets along well with the engines. He is also helpful and ready to give anybody advice. Trevor loves children in particular, especially giving them rides in his cart. Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster and Co. eight-ton traction engine built in the 1920s for farm work and hauling heavy loads, and previously owned by the Reverend W. Awdry's friend the Reverend Teddy Boston. Livery Before 1988, Trevor was painted black with gold boiler bands and chimney cap. Between 1988 and 1991, he was painted green with bright yellow boiler bands. Since 1991, Trevor is consistently painted dark green with red wheels and lining, a black smoke-box and gold boiler bands. Appearances Railway Series * Edward the Blue Engine * Toby, Trucks and Trouble (mentioned) * Thomas and the Twins Television series * Season 2 - Saved from Scrap, Thomas and Trevor, Better Late Than Never (cameo), and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) * Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck (cameo), Henry's Forest (does not speak), Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Buzz, Buzz, and Escape (does not speak) * Season 4 - Special Attraction (cameo) * Season 5 - Toby and the Flood (cameo) and Toby's Discovery (cameo) * Season 6 - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo) and Twin Trouble * Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band (cameo), Toby's Windmill (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (does not speak), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (does not speak), and Three Cheers for Thomas (cameo) * Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Percy's New Whistle (does not speak), Emily's New Route (cameo), Emily's Adventure (does not speak), and Too Hot for Thomas (cameo) * Season 9 - Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo) and Henry and the Flagpole * Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo) * Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special (cameo) and Excellent Emily (does not speak) * Season 15 - Emily and Dash (cameo) * Season 19 - Very Important Sheep (cameo) * Season 20 - Three Steam Engines Gruff * Season 21 - Springtime for Diesel (cameo) * Season 22 - A Happy Day for Trevor * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Mud, Glorious Mud (cameo) He was likely to appear in the cancelled episode Isobella Gets Steamed. Specials: * The Great Discovery (does not speak) * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Magazine stories * 1988 - Thomas and Trevor * 1989 - Trevor's Nest, and Clearing Up (does not speak) * 1990 - Henry's Forest (does not speak) * 1993 - Trevor to the Rescue! * 1994 - Thomas and Trevor * 1997 - Trevor, and Trevor's Christmas Surprise * 1998 - Look Alike (does not speak), and Copycat! (does not speak) * 2001 - False Alarm, and Pumpkin Pie! (does not speak) * 2002 - James and the Bees * 2004 - Henry's Forest, Bertie and the Race (does not speak), and Double Trouble! * 2005 - Emily's New Route (cameo) * 2006 - Steamed Up, and Percy's New Whistle (does not speak) * 2007 - Autumn Leaves (does not speak) * 2010 - Tripped Up! * 2011 - Terence and Trevor, Saved Again, and Out of Control * 2014 - William's Wish Trevor also appeared in the magazine stories, Double Attraction, Fun With Friends, Harvest, Harvest Time, Road and Rails, Slow Down, Bertie!, and The Flyover!. Voice Actor *Nigel Pilkington (UK) *Christopher Ragland (US) Trivia * Trevor's original TV model didn't have moving eyes. * He has a model called Izzy. Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Green engines Category:Faces